Palau Princesses- Book 1- The Oldest Princess
by flight 29 down girl
Summary: Daley, Taylor, Abby and Melissa are Palau's esteemed princesses. Daley is afriad to kiss in public. A little different then the show.


Daphene: The Oldest Princess As the oldest, it's my responsibility to make sure everybody does their chores. Today, I have to do the laundry and Genevieve is being difficult. She thinks she can just go to a knight anytime she feels there is a problem. But, that's not the case. She has to do the work even if it kills her,(which in some cases, I might go in her place).This is why I love the weekends when dances are held. I don't have to keep up this pose and during those times, I can let myself be free. Chapter 1 Me My name is Daphene Leona McHalis and I am 17 years old. My sisters and I are the five beautiful daughters of King David Julien, who is ruler of the most exotic and gorgeous kingdom of Mokula'ia Palau. All in all it's a good life but it's really hard also. As the oldest, I am responsible for the others. They are beautiful and pretty but also somewhat annoying too. I take after my parents. My mom, Queen Stephanie rules the kingdom with grace and mercy and is very strong in the belief of giving everyone a chance. I have long, red hair that falls down to my back and blue eyes the color of ice. That is what makes me so attractive. On the weekends, the palace holds huge parties and we dance literally all night long. I love when D.J decides to hold them because I don't have to hide anymore. When I dance, I can be myself. Let Daphene be free and not have a care in the world. The island of Palau is beautiful. There are all these jungles and the water is so blue its unbelievable. I love the island and the people here. I love everything about being a princess. Except one thing…. Chapter 2 My Pet Peeve I am being paged; well more like screamed at. What does Genevieve have a problem with now? I silently asked the sky for a smarter sister. Or at least one that's not scared of a little dirt. That's another thing. Genevieve thinks she can just go to a knight whenever she feels there is a problem. But when will she understand that she has to actually do the work mom says to do and not baby people into doing it for her. I have to make sure Genna does the laundry today and she hates doing chores. "Jackson. I have a little problem." she is saying and I watch as the newest knight, Jackson, rolls his blue eyes back. "Genevieve, why Jackson?" I asked doesn't she know he's only been here for a month? Obviously not. " you have to do the work yourself!" I yelled aggravated. She always does this! "Jackson what do you say?" she batted her green eyes trying to flirt with the newest knight. I politely, or as politely as I could without telling Jackson what was going on; that Genevieve already had a knight. But he dismissed her. "Genna, just do some work. Okay?" He asked her so nicely and what does she do? Blows up in poor Jackson's face. "JACKSON!" She is so whiny sometimes I can't stand it. I reached over and shoved the bundle of dirty clothes into her hands. Trying to be serious, I said through clenched teeth, "Genevieve. DO WORK. Do your chores. The flirting can wait. And don't forget Eric should be the one your trying to get woozy. Not Jackson." Quickly, I reconsidered. What am I saying? I picked up the basket of clothes and tried my best not to drop them on Genevieve's head as I repeated. "you need to do work Genna. By yourself." Chapter 3 Me and Lexon I walked by a little hut on the other side of the beach. The knights of the kingdom reside there. I needed help dealing with Genevieve's antics and Lexon was the only one I could talk to who didn't have a snarky comeback for me. He was standing on the far end of the hut with a big, diamond smile on his face. Lexon is my knight. He's been with the McHalis Kingdom for a little over two years and treats all of us like family. We got together the first week Lexon was working on the palace grounds and I fell for him almost instantly. So much that I tried to fight him every chance I got. We fought all the time and it kept everyone else up. But now we love each other so much with the same ending. I just laugh it off by now though. Lexon's job is to watch over me. Which he does a really good job of. And he means pretty much the world to me. To not be confusing, we call Lexon his middle name , Nathan. The reason is I have a ten year old cousin who's name is Lex and having two people we refer to as Lex can mess everybody up so calling my knight Nathan makes things easier. "I am so mad Lexon." I started unloading everything." Genna just tried to FLIRT with Jackson in order to get out of doing the laundry! How low can you get?" I was angry as he knew by the way I held my face. "it's okay Daphene." he said reaching over to try and give me a hug." That's just how Genna is. Believe me I know how she gets. It's hard for anybody." "the whole reason we have chores, is so mom and dad can teach us about responsibility. But she uses the 'I am a beautiful princess with expensive things and I can't ever dirty them' card. The only knight dumb enough to actually stoop to her low level is Erik and that's why she chose him. The weakest princess falls in love with the weakest knight. It just makes sense. "come on you don't mean that." a female voice says pulling me a little of the way out of my tirade. My younger sister Charity, who is more or less the wisest of us all, makes me see the good in everyone. I don't know what I would do without her sometimes. " but she-" I tried to seem as angry as I had been before, but it was hard after listening to what Charity had said. I stopped talking defeated having two people say I was being overly dramatic. "I know Daphene. I know." Charity said moving a stray piece of my hair back behind my ear. I saw her with Jackson. I know how you feel. I have to do that same thing with Erik. It's hard but you shouldn't worry about it. I sighed. She was right. As she usually was. At seventeen, Charity had a lot of sense. I sat back as she smiled and walked away from us. Lexon smiled and brought me close to his strong body. We kissed and I really hoped nobody saw. We weren't all that big on public affection, but it still felt nice. Lexon had a way of more or less taking everything bad in my life and turning it around to be a positive thing. That was something not a lot of people got. And I was really glad I got to have that. Chapter 4 My Beautiful Room Having gotten the help I needed and being somewhat satisfied with the turn out of it all, I sat down on my bed and drank in the sunshine. Loud banging came from the hallway and I groaned. Even though I know Kateri means well and doesn't know how loud too loud actually is, she still gets on my nerves. "Kateri, turn it down." I yelled opening her door and cringing at the music she was listening to. Fast, rap like and dirty. That's where she gets it from I realized. Nodding a little before remembering I had to tell her something. "the dance is tonight K, do you want me to ask the D.J to play your tunes?' She nodded, slipping her huge, white and pink headphones off and shut the music down. I laughed a little at her red face. "Sorry D, I forgotzies." Kateri said as I burst out laughing. She always had a funny way of making real words her own, unique words while still making sense. Kateri is my youngest sibling and probably the most passionate out of all of us. I don't know where she gets it from but I love having someone who loves with her literal whole self and then some. Its so new and refreshing and Kateri has a good vibe for feeling hot for someone almost at first sight. We agreed to meet the others later and help them all get ready, and I left happy and laid my body down on my huge, queen sized bed. The room was an alcove that I also considered to be an escape from all the drama of being a princess and let me tell you there is a LOT OF DRAMA. As good and honest rulers, my parents don't believe in force - unless it's for protection- and all the stuff you see in the Princess movies, like having an arranged marriage and being forced to stay in one place and never explore the world. I don't think that's fair either so I don't do it. The only catch is if one of us gets lost. As a precaution, D.J makes the knights go with us.( they are according to mom and dad, strictly for protection and to ensure our safety, but that doesn't mean we follow that one rule. They do protect us but we do other things also. More fun things, if you know what I mean…) Daphene, what's going on! I hated myself for thinking like that. Kateri on the other hand can make everything sound good. My name was being called. Groaning, I sat up. "Genevieve what now?!" The door opened and my mom came in. "I heard about what happened today Daphene. I know that Genevieve gets on your nerves but try to be nice to her. "she tried to use her Princess card on JACKSON! Doesn't Genna realize that she chose Erik and he loves her? Jackson is single. He doesn't belong with Genevieve anyway." "give it time sweetheart. She'll learn eventually. But you both are always going to be sisters, so go out tonight and try to enjoy yourselves. The dance should be fun. Are you excited?" I nodded and smiled at her. Stephanie's long black hair lay sweeping over her shoulders just the right way. She was an attractive women of only thirty two and dad was a little older, at forty six but they still made everything work out fine. I was at these moments, when we sat and talked, so utterly proud to a McHalis princess. We hugged and Charity knocked on my door holding a brush and hair ties. "get ready and I will see you all in an hour." mom gave both of us a kiss reminding Charity and me to help Kateri and keep an eye on Acadia. We nodded and said we promise. As she closed the door, I couldn't keep the smile off of my face, I would get to dance and see Lexon all in the same night. "Can't wait to see him." Crazy how a guy could make me do things I have never thought about before. But we all knew as soon as we saw the five knights walking around on the palace grounds, that we wouldn't have it any other way. Chapter 5 The Dance At eight the five of us all raced around looking for each other and gasping in surprise at how great we looked. My dress was light blue and silver down the back with a little purple at the bottom. Genevieve wore a gold and white dress that came a little too high up and a little too low in certain places. I'm not surprised Genna does this. We all like to get dressed up to impress our knights and the process- which at least for Genna takes forever, is all worth it once we see their faces. "You ready guys?" Genna asked we squealed together and ran out the door onto the buttery white sand of the beautiful sunset covered beach. "Hello ladies and how are we this fine evening?" I laughed as Charity gave James a little, playful shove away. He kissed her and she relaxed a little. I had to find Lexon and get him to do that. He stood over by the music and was waiting for me, smiling his diamond smile. I couldn't help myself. I had to go over there. "Go Daphene we won't watch." Acadia smiled and shot me a wink. She knew I was nervous to kiss in public but here I knew it was okay. "he just makes me so…" I tried to find a word for it but my mind went black. Acadia and Charity both laughed "we know Daphie we know. Go see him." Acadia said pushing me foreword and grabbing onto Ian's surfer shirt all in the same movement. I would never admit this to them, but I was slightly jealous of Acadia and Charity and even more slightly Genevieve. They all already had knights they were comfortable with. They kissed all the time even when people were watching and they didn't care what people would say or probably even how it effected their rep as a princess. I was the oldest. I met Lexon a year ago and I still hadn't gotten up the nerve to show him how I feel in front of people. Now get us alone and its another story but you get the idea. "Hey. You gonna dance with me?" Lexon asked holding out his hand towards me, I had all I could do to take it and stand upright. Nathan lead me over to the Dance floor and held me close, wrapped tight in his arms. It felt amazing and I loved him so much already, this just added to it all. Slowly taking a deep breath, I reached up and locked eyes with his full lips. I had to conquer this…. Fear almost. I had to show my self that PDA was totally okay. "Lexon, I know you like me…" "and?' he raised his eyebrows asking a question with his eyes. The sun was setting, casting shadows of gold and purple and red all over us. I couldn't see anything else. I couldn't feel anything else, nothing but us together, alone. The moment was absolutely perfect. So right. I leaned in and kissed Lexon right on the lips. The sweetest part. I loved how my heart hammered in my chest and wanted me to move around. Almost by accident, I bit Lexon's lip and slipped my tongue into his mouth. He must have liked what I was doing because I felt Nathan grip my back and pull me in for more. I was so lost I didn't even realize the slow song had changed into Kateri's favorite T- Pain song and it's fast beat rocked back and forth through the speakers. When we finally did let go though, I was exhilarated and so happy I jumped a little in Nathan's arms. I can't believe I just did that! "Nathan I -" "am so proud of you." he said smiling big and cutting me off. I tried again. "Nathan I -" it was lost for nothing as Lexon grabbed my face and kissed me hard cutting any chance I had of talking off. His tongue swirled around in my mouth begging me for more. I had all I could do to do what he said. I wrapped my hands around his back and felt him push me a little with his body. Letting go I blurted out "Love you." "so much." he said finishing my sentence again. I laughed out of pure happiness and joy at not being afraid anymore and gave Nathan a giant hug. He smiled and moved me to the beat. "Daphene McHalis, will you dance with me?" he asked giving me a shorter kiss this time. I threw my cares away and pushed Nathan back. "Yes Lexon. Yes." Chapter 6 Realization We danced so hard I was sweating by the time we had to go inside. "wow Daphene that was something else. I never thought I'd live to see the day you turned into a party animal." James laughed and a beat of sweat fell down my back. I closed my eyes and pretended Lexon was touching me. I laughed and felt myself let go and smile all in the same moment. I was turning eighteen tomorrow. I had completely forgotten all about it. Having parents whose lives were already so busy meant that I would forget. And of course I had been with Lexon, so.. Kateri snapped me out of my thoughts. She looked sad and alone. I jogged over to see what was up. "Hey K, what's wrong?' "Nothing D," she said trying her best to smile but being the oldest, I could figure her out. 'Let's go guys. Come on inside." everybody followed me into my room and we all sat down. It was time for a major sisterly conference. Charity, Genna, Acadia and I have things we call "sisterly conferences" whenever Kateri stops talking. We know how she works and somewhat how she thinks so it serves as good so we can figure out what's going on. Okay guys here's the plan. I said as we gathered in a huddle in the middle of the room. "Hey guys." Erik said flashing us all a smile. I noticed how Genevieve reacts to just that simple situation and try not to hide my laughter. "hi Erik." Acadia talks for Genevieve "What's up?" "come on it's our treat. A little after party if you will. Say you'll come." the other four knights step up and follow suit asking "Please?' I agree without hesitation and watch as the others slowly make their heads nod yes also. This is gonna be fun I thought waiting impatiently for another chance at me and Lexon being alone. Two hours later, we were being ushered into an out cropping of the beach and palace border. The stage was set up in the front of the building with a huge orchestra sized pit below that. " you guys are gonna love this!" Ian smiled ecstatic already and nothing had even happened yet, I laughed as he jumped up in the air midsplit and came down wrong. "ouch!" he said as Acadia's eyes grew huge. Ian laughed and said into the microphone, "Sorry Acadia I was just kidding." She crossed her arms at her chest but I knew she wasn't really upset. He smiled at her and we watched as Jackson, Lexon and James carried amps out and set them up on the stage. This is gonna be so good! I thought getting even more excited the closer they got to unveiling the surprise. I looked over at the others. All stargazing up at their special knight and trying not to drool over how hot they looked in muscle shirts and jeans; but who could blame us? They were hot. I looked over at Kateri standing completely still in her place next to Genevieve who was cheering wildly every time Erik and James came out on stage. I laughed as Nathan bounded up on the stage and took the microphone from Ian. "Hey Daphie Duck your secret is safe with me." "what secret?' I almost asked but then remembered what he meant. The fear I had just conquered two hours before this. Instead, I cheered and laughed along with the others as he continued "this is for you baby." Lexon sang out proud and loud. I was happy and a little surprised that he knew how to sing. The song was upbeat and I moved fluidly next to Charity, stealing glances back at Kateri every once in awhile. "Hey Chair, do you know what's up with Kateri?" "is there something?" "she seemed kind of off earlier and I know it wasn't because she doesn't dance. So what else could it be?" "well, she is very shy, so maybe that's it." Charity said smiling a little as James tried to dance on stage. "I know James can't dance so maybe Kateri should give him lessons." she said rolling her hips over mine. It felt good. The song ended with a bang and we all cheered. Kateri had her face done up with a smile and she laughed a little enjoying the music. There was a pause and the knights switched places. I was surprised when Jackson got up and slowly walked over to the microphone. He never really says much at all but when he does talk, it is always something with a lot of truth to it and it makes everyone feel better. I slowly thought about it and wondered if maybe…. Jackson smiled as Nathan bowed and stepped off the stage repeating that he would keep my horrible secret and I smiled. I squealed and clapped following him all the way offstage. Then it was quiet. Everyone was eagerly listening to hear what Jackson had to say. Slowly he took the mic Nathan had put back in the stand and leaned over testing it almost. When he thought we were ready, Jackson broke out into a devils smile and turned on a sugary voice as he said "That's right Kateri, He's talkin' to you." I dared look at my youngest sister. At sixteen she is the youngest and very silly. Kateri cheered as Jackson broke out into song and started jumping all over the stage. It was so energetic I couldn't believe it. Then slowly I realized something big. "Oh my Gosh guys" I whispered to the others. "Kateri LIKES Jackson." Chapter 7 Letting my feelings show( and almost getting caught!) Nathan jumped down off the stage and I fought the urge to grab him by the slick, white shirt and kiss him right there in front of the others. Would they care? I thought as Lexon made his way over to me smiling. We loved each other, I knew that, but should I go farther as to say I needed him also? Everybody was too wrapped up in their knight to notice and he looked so cute with his curls going all over the place that I couldn't stop myself from reaching out towards him. When I thought Lexon was close enough to pull into me ,I did. I felt his body crash with mine and it felt so good I moaned a little not knowing I talked at all. "Silly baby girl" Lexon said sweetly grinding against my hips" you know I wasn't gonna let you off that easy. We had to do more soon." "yes." I said loving the way it felt with Nathan standing this close to me and wanting more then anything to get closer. I sure hoped tonight was just dancing but if not I would trust that Lexon wouldn't dare hurt me. I already knew he wanted to protect and be there for me whenever I needed him. "Lexon should we get outta here?" I asked as a sharp beautiful pain pushed into me and made me want to scream. But I held it together. "no Daphy Duck, I just want to be with you tonight." Lexon smiled and asked if he should slow down. I said no and tried to make my body spin faster around. He laughed and we danced to the rest of the song Ian had decided to sing. Which reminds me I had to tell Acadia her knight was tone deaf and very off key, but as I watched her face, I knew Acadia didn't mind. She sank into the clouds and I closed my eyes hearing my name being called back into Lexon's heart. When I figured we both had enough I dragged my knight away from all the noise and down to the beach. The sun was just setting, casting orange and purplish red light out to sea. We held hands enjoying the feeling of just being together. That was when I broke the silence. "Lexon, I love you so much." He smiled and bent down to kiss me "I love you too Princess Daphene. I want to be with you. Alone like this." I sank back into his arm and sat down. "I don't know what to do Nathan. The feelings are too strong to ignore anymore and since tonight taught me how to kiss in front of people without worrying about it, that means we should do something to show mom and dad we wanna be together. But what?" I kind of figured rehearsing this in my head would sound better then saying it out loud but it felt good that way too. "I don't want to make them not trust me anymore Daphene and I know how you feel because there's no denying that we love spending time together, but I think that acting like a couple in front of the king and queen might send them the wrong message; that I'm trying to hurt you instead of protecting you." " I know but I can't help it Lexon I think about you all the time and it's so good and wonderful that I want to feel this way all the time." "you will." he said the disappearing sun's light casting black shadows over his eyes, making me grab on again and pull myself into Nathan's lap. He held me there for a while silent. His heartbeat matched mine as it thundered loudly in my ears. "Lexon…" I trailed off as his hand touched my back. That was my favorite place to be touched by anyone, but when Nathan did, it felt more like a yearning touch and not a sweet one like it was with my sisters. "Daphene I love you. I want to be with you. I will always be there for you. I will always, always love you…. Lexon trailed off leaned in close enough to kiss me and whispered this last promise. "I will always protect you." Before I knew it we were kissing hard and long just like before. Surges of heat exploded and I tried to remind myself to act like the princess everyone kept telling me I was, but I didn't have to a princess with Lexon. Not a princess, not anything anybody wanted me to be. Just Daphene. Myself. I knew that was exactly what Nathan wanted me to be, and I would be it, because I wanted to be myself too. The kisses kept going. Hot and slimy now as we slipped our tongues together. It progressed to the point where I could barely talk, saying nothing but how much I loved Lexon as a friend, a protector, a brother, a boyfriend and whatever else I said, though now I don't remember most of them. He answered back telling me he loved me and to go easy and take deep breaths. I did just that breathing in the scent of his clothes, sweaty from the party, sweet from the sun, uniquely Lexon. His own breed of flavors all mixed together. I thought I needed to be more open and allow myself time with Lexon and letting my walls down. I knew I had everything I ever wanted here. With him. This moment couldn't be more perfect… It ended all too soon though as a loud, male voice interrupted my time in heaven. Chapter 8 The Cause of it All My dad stood watching us from inside a hollow gap in the rocks near the palace. I jumped up and realized a little too late that he had seen the whole thing! "Shhhh. Lexon shhhh.' I said shaking his body and he snapped out of the fog that I myself was just in, 'dapphy I -" "Shhhh quiet." I cut him off and waited as dad looked out in the distance for a few more seconds until finally he turned around and went away into the hall. We both breathed out overjoyed that we were still okay. I didn't have the heart to continue even after Lexon asked nicely. "we really should tell him." I realized what I had to do. I pulled on Nathan's arm and lead him over to the Palace. "Dad I have something I need to tell you and before you say anything I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but -" "Daphene honey calm down. Its alright." my mother stood in the Palace Hall smiling." we know about you and Lexon dating." I was confused, more like stunned. They already knew and they hadn't said anything?" why if you are so worried about the knights hurting us did you not tell me about it if you already knew we liked each other?" My mom took both of our hands and held them together softly letting the soft light shine off the color contrast. Lexon was biracial and had coffee colored skin. I was full McHalis Princess blood and had pale white skin with freckles strewn around everywhere. Mom likes to show harmony by comparing two things and showing how beautiful they are together. "you two are opposites. But the saying is that they attract each other instead of repel each other and I see and know for a fact, that the same can be said about you two. Sagittarius and Pisces. A beautiful combination." She always can make me smile when she says those nice things about something so drastic and scary. My mom is smart and possibly already knew that Lexon was the cause of it all. Anything I did to act un -princess like was because of him. But one look at mom's smiling face and happy eyes made me realize that she only wanted me to be happy. And if being together with Lexon was part of that,( which it WAS and a BIG one at that,) then she would allow it. I was smiling so much that I hugged both her and Nathan and went back to tell the others. Chapter 9 Birthday Today is December sixteenth and I am turning eighteen in two hours. Officially an adult. I was so excited I forgot about my chores(today I was on laundry duty) and daydreamed the whole day. Lexon caught up with me walking alone on the beach. " Hey Daphene what's up?" he asked. Ecstatic I gave him a hug, pushing my body close to his and he laughed." Gee, somebody's excited to see me." I laughed and nodded my head yes. This whole idea was exciting. I was turning eighteen years old in less then two hours and not only that, I had gotten the okay to plan a big party and date Lexon all in the span of twenty four hours. There was nothing more that would make this the perfect day; except maybe…. Nathan caught me off guard by kissing me softly on the face as if he could read my mind. A chorus of cheers erupted from the others as I realized they had been watching the whole thing! But I was too happy to care at this point. We kept going until Acadia cleared her throat and motioned for us to come with them. The bandstand was set up by the water and a cake set on a blue covered table covered in flowers. I smiled. It was just what I wanted. The party went perfectly. Everyone had a great time. I got up and sang a song this time thanks to Erik's pestering. But it was worth it. I got a scarf from four of the knights as well as a mix CD from Jackson. It surprised me he knew what I liked. Lexon stepped up hesitatingly as a slow song of Kateri's came on. The charm bracelet he had given me sparkled in the bright sunlight and cast gold shadows on my face. Hanging from it, was a gold shield and a silver heart with a D inside it. I flipped it over in my hand. Daphene, I will always love you. My love to you always, Nathan. The dedication was sweet and I loved that Lexon thought so much about me. I had to thank him as the slow song stopped midsentence and Ian took the microphone. "Hey Daphene" he said shooting both me and Acadia a special smile." why don't you get up on stage for a special birthday girl song." everyone cheered and I blushed as I slowly let go of Lexon's hand and made my way onstage. Chapter 10 The Perfect Present I got up onstage and sang my favorite Princess song Part of Your World. Areil sang it to Prince Eric when he was knocked unconscious on the beach. I took the mic from Ian and stared out at the stands right at Nathan. Part Of Your World by The Little Mermaid ARIEL (Maybe he's right. Maybe there is something the matter with me. I just don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things could be bad.) Look at this stuff Isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the girl The girl who has everything? Look at this trove Treasures untold How many wonders can one cavern hold? Looking around here you think Sure, she's got everything I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty I've got whozits and whatzits galore You want thingamabobs? I've got twenty! But who cares? No big deal I want more I wanna be where the people are I wanna see, wanna see them dancin' Walking around on those - what do you call 'em? Oh - feet! Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far Legs are required for jumping, dancing Strolling along down a - what's that word again? Street Up where they walk, up where they run Up where they stay all day in the sun Wanderin' free - wish I could be Part of that world What would I give if I could live out of these waters? What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand? Bet'cha on land they understand That they don't reprimand their daughters Proper women sick of swimmin' Ready to stand And ready to know what the people know Ask 'em my questions and get some answers What's a fire and why does it - what's the word? Burn? When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above? Out of the sea Wish I could be Part of that world Everyone cheered and I felt exhilarated at the big step I had taken. I blew Lexon a kiss and walked off stage in to the waiting crowd. There was chatter and compliments all around me but I didn't hear them. I smiled and exused myself, going through the crowd and hugging my four sisters and even a few of the knights. When I found what was looking for I stopped and blushed a little nervous now. Nathan's smile stretched for miles and I knew it was all because of me. "Daphene McHalis you are such a talented singer. You can make an album!" I laughed but thought it would probably be true if Jackson had anything to say about it, but all I cared about was one thing… "here's to you and me and a great eighteenth birthday party." I told Lexon and he laughed. "Here's to someday and today and forever all in one." I kissed his full, pink lips and inhaled deep as my heartbeat flooded my ears. "here's to me becoming part of your world." I said Lexon smiled and we sealed the day with a kiss. 


End file.
